1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector such as, for example, an audio connector, and method of assembling such a connector to a coaxial cable. The connector may comprise a male or female ferrule which is essentially screwed into an end of the cable to effect a solderless electrical and mechanical connection between the center connector of the cable and the ferrule. A cable clamp serves to provide the required electrical contact with the shield of the cable and to further effect the connection between the central connector and the ferrule.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, the typical connector, such as an audio connector, has been attached to a shielded coaxial cable by soldering the inner or central connector to a male of female ferrule of connector. Examples of such connectors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,021,010 and 5,063,659 which name the inventor of the present invention as patentee and GTE Products Corporation as assignee. It is also known to provide a solderless electrical and mechanical connection between a connector and a shielded coaxial cable by means of retaining tabs. Such tabs extend from a ferrule and an example of such a connector includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,207 which also names the inventor of the present invention as patentee and GTE Products Corporation as assignee. In this latter patent, tabs are provided which extend from a ferrule and engage a bushing to mechanically connect the ferrule to a connector housing. Electrical contact tabs are also provided which extend from the retaining tabs to electrically and mechanically connect the ferrule to an inner lead such as a signal lead of a cable. In all of such prior art, the cable must be trimmed in such a manner that the central connecter extends from the cable and the shield layer may be folded back against the end of the cable.